Computers normally come packaged in a cabinet commonly referred to as “box.” This is true both for personal computers (PCs) as well as server computers. Many of the various electrical components within the computer box generate heat while operating. For example, heat is typically generated by power supplies, hard drives, and circuit boards disposed within computer boxes.
To avoid overheating of the electrical components within a computer box, fans are typically used that draw and/or blow air over the heat-generating components. The airflow created by these fans provides forced convection that transfers heat from the heat-generating components to the ambient air. Normally, the heated air is permitted to exit the computer box through one or more exhaust vents, typically provided at the rear of the computer box.
Space is often limited in computer boxes, especially in situations in which many different electrical components are to be housed within the box, as in the case of server computers. Due to these space constraints, components to be provided within a given computer box occasionally must be reduced in size to ensure that they will fit properly within the computer box. For example, in the case of fans, smaller diameter fans than would be optimal for purposes of heat dissipation may need to be used. In such a case, the heat-generating components may not be provided with the degree of heat transfer that is required. Therefore, the computer designer may be faced with the equally undesirable choices of providing potentially inadequate heat transfer, or redesigning the entire computer layout or increasing the size of the computer box to provide the space required to accommodate the properly-sized fans.